The Past Needs To Be Let Go, But Still Remembered
by Merkanzee
Summary: Remembering friends will not bring them back, but sometimes, it's all we can do. Sorry, bad at summaries. ONESHOT. Bit of MimoriKazuma if you squint.


Hello! This is my first fic, so be nice! **Spoilers for the ending! **A bit of KazumaXMimori

Disclaimer: I own nothing of s-CRY-ed. Would I be writing fanfictions if I did?

The Past Needs To Be Let Go, But Still Remembered

A lone figure stood in the midst of several slabs of stone. His figure was rigid, but there was a shaking that was apparent in his shoulders.

_Kimishima, I have avenged Ayase for you. Kanami is doing fine. Never thought she'd be an Alter. Remember Cougar? I told you about him. turns out he was in Holy. Imagine that. Well, it doesn't matter. He's dead now. Maybe you'll meet up there. Say hello for me, will ya'? That bastard Ryuhou is still alive. Still cocky as ever. Yeah, we have to fight again. I'll show him who's stronger. Too bad my arm still acts up. It's kinda spread now._

The figure dropped to his knees, his voice caught

_I just want to let you know, I'll be okay. Take care of yourself up there, will ya?_

The boy started to make choking sounds, grabbing his right arm. His anguish was apparent although he was not letting himself cry, his trembling betraying him.

"You can cry. You should let out your grief." A soft voice spoke to him, startling him out of his reverie. He jumped, throwing his arm in front of him. The new presence had not even alerted the grieving boy. Seeing who it was, he dropped his arm.

"I thought you were Ryuhou back for another round. Hey, you're that HOLY chick..." He trailed off, trying to remember.

"Yes, Kazuma-san. I am Mimori, Mimori Kiryuu." The girl said politely. Kazuma noticed she had a bunch of flowers with her, their color, contrasting with the sadness in her eyes.

"Well...What do you want?" he asked impatiently. She sighed and walked past him, stepping into a specially marked HOLY area. Mimori stopped in front of a gravestone, kneeling, while she laid some of the flowers down. She closed her eyes and spoke, a catch in her throat.

"I also have fallen friends. I want to pay my respects." She started to remember them, tears forming.

_Cougar-san, even though you drove a bit too fast and always messed up my name, you were a true friend. I will miss you deeply._

Mimori's sobs could be heard all throughout the cemetary. Kazuma felt her pain, as his own grief rose once again. He went to her side and saw the stone.

_**Straight Cougar**_

_**Radical Good Speed**_

_**A clever man who cared about his friends and the beauty of life**_

_**A loyal friend who will truly be missed**_

C_ougar... _Kazuma thought to himself remembering the man.

"He was a great man. He was kind of a father figure to me and I looked up to him. I'd never say that to his face though..." Kazuma said solemnly. Mimori's head jerked up when she heard him, and she gasped when she saw him next to her. She smiled sadly, remebering his faults at her name and the times he drove her around.

"Yes, he was very a nice, funny, and thoughtul man." She closed her eyes again, praying for him.

_Please, be happy in heaven... Cougar-san. _She rose from her postion and moved a few stones down. Kazuma silently followed her and stared down at the next slab of granite.

_**Scheris Adjani**_

_**Eternal Devote**_

_**A caring woman who has preformed the greatest sacrifice**_

_**A loyal friend who will truly be missed**_

****"Scheris...Adjani?" A flashback made it's way into Kazuma's brain and he remembered a young girl, and her sacrifice. His eyes lost more of their light as he remebered everyone that had died. His fist clenched and a sudden anger filled him.

_Kyouji Mujo! That bastard! Getting revenge is still not going to bring them back. It's not fair! Why did they have to die?_

Mimori's eyes lowered and her tears returned.

"Yes. I will miss her deeply. I thought that she was a very sweet girl, even if she had been a little childish. But she was braver than I could ever be. She was truly deserving of life. Scheris-san..." Mimori trailed off remembering the girl.

_She was a happy girl, even though she was bound to HOLY. She was so loyal and carefree. She knew that Ryuhou never reciprocated her feelings and yet, she still gave up her life for him. I don't know if I could have done the same thing. She should have stayed and lived, lived her life with Ryuhou. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to live. Why did this have to happen?_

All of a sudden the dam broke and she was sobbing hysterically, remembering everything. Kazuma was statled, to say the least, and felt awkward. He patted her on the shoulders, trying to comfort her. She threw her arms around him tightly, grabbing the cloth of his jacket between her fingers.

_And I thought she liked that Ryuhou guy... _Kazuma thought wryly before hugging her in return. He let his tears flow as well, and they both sat there crying, his choked sobs, her anguished, quiet screams. Kazuma had turned to face her, still kneeling, and then she sat back, wiping at her tears. Kazuma watched her, feeling their combined pain. Kazuma spoke softly.

"This isn't right. They wouldn't want us to be sad. They'd want us to live our lives, with happiness, for them. We need to let go of the past and look forward." Mimori nodded slowly and spoke as well.

"But we should remember them, as a reason to live. Forgetting them would not do them any justice. Remembering and living happily is what they'd want for us." Kazuma nodded, finally letting a sole tear fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

looks around eagerly So, so? How was it? Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading my first fic!


End file.
